


Dragged Back To Life

by BookWerm



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hurt, Pain, Poetry, Temporary Character Death, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: A poem about Jack coming back to life
Kudos: 4





	Dragged Back To Life

In the darkness something's moving

A scream has stuck inside your throat

You're not quite there, your heart is bare

A light is flashing to and fro

It twinkles in a soothing manner

Beckoning, and then

It spikes outward, you bend backwards

screams swallowed by the wind

Your heart's ripped into pieces

and glass is in your lungs

Nothing's there to fight with

There is nowhere to run

Then up you go, light drags you on

Through nails and razor blades

You reach the surface, you gasp for air

Now finally you're free


End file.
